


Mischief Managed

by shieldivarius



Series: Drabbles from around the MCU [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very high ranking superior officer.</p><p>Definitely not their target.</p><p>Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief Managed

            “It… was an accident?” Fitz suggested, staring down at his toes and daring to glance up once. Maria Hill’s face was a storm cloud. He looked back down.        

            “An accident.”

            “Yes Ma’am!  _Obviously_ you weren’t our target and—“ Simmons trilled.

            “A goo-filled balloon booby trap didn’t  _accidentally_  get set-up in the middle of a busy walkway.”

            “Well,  _no_ , but—“  

             _Drip, drip, drip._  Goo slid from Hill’s hair and splattered in a puddle at her feet.

            “But?”

            Simmons muttered something about predictions.

            “Let this be your lesson to analyse your surroundings better. I’m deferring detention to your S.O’s.”

            “Yes, Ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> For a Drabble Meme on Tumblr. Prompt: Mischief Managed.
> 
> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
